


Boomerang

by cheshirejin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fetish, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #34: "Boomerang" (ATLA) cheshirejin<br/>
Prompt 34<br/>
Title: Boomerang<br/>
Fandom: Avatar the Last Airbender<br/>
Author: cheshirejin</p>
<p>Chars/Pairs: Sokka/his boomerang?<br/>
Genres: humor/romance<br/>
Warnings: none<br/>
Word Count:451<br/>
crossposted from ljs Hentai contest comm prompt 34, 'come here'.</p>
<p>Summary: Sokka really loves and appreciates his boomerang.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Boomerang

  


It was late and Sokka was tired. The gAang had made camp after a long day. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle into his smelly little sleeping sack for some peaceful slumber, but Sokka had one last chore left to do. He moved back from the fire into the shadows so as not to disturb his companions and settled in at the base of a tree.

Pulling a rag from his pocket and a small bottle of oil from his bag, he took up his boomerang and got ready to give it some long needed attention. He carefully dropped a few drops of his precious supply of oil onto the smooth metal and with his fingers slowly, carefully smoothed it onto all of the surfaces of the weapon. While he worked on it, he let his mind drift; this weapon, his boomerang, was the most dependable thing in his life. It had always come back to him, even through some incredible twists and turns of fate. He reminisced about the circumstances that had separated and brought them back together.

As his musings came to an end, he found that he had been absentmindedly twirling a finger around one of the holes in the flat side of the blade. That reminded him that there was something else that had been neglected during this insane adventure as well. Cautiously scanning the camp he decided that he was far enough away and deep enough in the shadows for privacy’s sake. He quietly undid his pants and lowered them as much as necessary for a little boomerang appreciation moment.

The feel of cold metal slick with oil chilled his heated flesh. He ran his hardening erection through the hole in the boomerang until the swell of his flesh made it uncomfortable, the unforgiving edge beginning to scrape against his shaft. He pulled free before there was a chance of becoming painfully and embarrassingly stuck, and began stroking himself with an oil slick hand as he played with the object of his current preoccupation.

This is my boomerang. No one else has a right to touch her. The weapon that has been with me through everything, a comfort, a provider, and always, no matter what has happened, she has always come back to me because she is MY boomerang. With that thought he panted and gasped, quietly leaving a milky coating of his own fluids on his weapon. Pulling his pants up, he took the rag and polished the metal with his essence. Marking it as his in a way no one else need know about. Kissing the blade cheekily, he stuck it back into its holder on his back and headed quietly into camp.  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0001ck1k/)  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0001dpst/)   



End file.
